


For you, a heart

by TheFckingHood



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: No había persona alguna que no creyese en que el joven Uchiha Sasuke tenía problemas.





	For you, a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot es una parodia, lo que significa que fue basado directamente en una película que se titula Holidays (Pueden encontrarla en Netflix, la recomiendo). ¿Razón del porque decidí usar a Minato y no Naruto? Idk, es mi crack ship. ;;
> 
> Esperó lo disfruten y no olviden dejar algunos kuditos y comentarios, bai bai.
> 
> The Hood

No había persona alguna que no creyese en que el joven Uchiha Sasuke tenía problemas. No disciplinario, no académico. Se debía a la constante soledad que interponía entre sí mismo con quienes le rodeaban. Habían tratado muchas veces en resolver su caso, asistiendo a asesorías e incluso visitando a la consejera de la escuela, llegando a tal punto de pedirle a sus padres que fuese llevado con un psicólogo. Nada. Los Uchiha se habían negado a ello ante la mera petición de su hijo en ser dejado en paz. Simplemente no deseaba relacionarse con nadie, y así lo dejarían ser.

Claro qué, para los del equipo de natación, al cual pertenecía Sasuke –gracias a la insistencia de su madre en residir en alguno de los clubs estudiantiles–, había sido casi sorprendente ver una faceta nueva en el rostro del Uchiha. Enamoramiento.

El chico, de alguna manera, había terminado prendado del _coach_ del equipo. Un treintañero, un viejo.

¿Qué cómo lo supieron?

Suigetsu, otro de los miembros, lo vio tallando en la madera de una de las bancas de los vestuarios un corazón con el nombre del hombre allí grabado.

Rápidamente se convirtió en el blanco de todos los nadadores.

 

 

 

 

El azabache era sin duda alguna uno de los miembros más unilateral de todos. No concursaba, simplemente asistía a las prácticas y nadaba lo que podía. Muchas veces se le veía simplemente flotando sobre el agua sin generar movimiento alguno, observando el techo de la alberca hasta que era el momento de salir.

Aquel día, el coach había pedido a sus alumnos que se formaran para, por primera vez, saltar del trampolín más alto en un clavado directo. Fueron haciéndolo uno a uno, hasta que llegó el momento de Sasuke. El moreno se había quedado casi congelado en las escaleras para ascender, mirando brevemente la altura. Oh, Sasuke no le agradaba mucho aquello, sentía vértigo, por algo cuando volaban en avión a Japón tomaba pastillas para las náuseas y para poder dormir todo el viaje.

Unos aplausos hicieron que el chico se tensase más y sus orbes oscuros viajaran al culpable de aquello. _Namikaze Minato_. El entrenador.

— **Muy bien, tú puedes, Sasuke.**

— **¡Sí! ¡Arriba, Sasu _-_** _emo_ **!** —Grito Suigetsu al lado del demás equipo, llamando ahora la atención del chico. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

— **Basta, chicos.** —Exclamó Namikaze y el albino simplemente rodó sus ojos para cruzarse de brazos, las risas fueron disminuyendo y Sasuke regreso su vista al frente, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar arriba.

El azabache tomo aire una vez se acercó al borde y observó hacia abajo. La sensación de vértigo se presentó y sus puños se cerraron a los lados del bañador mientras retrocedía dos pasos.

— **¡Tú puedes, Sasuke! Solo es un clavado, nada malo sucederá una vez estés en el agua.** —Alentó el entrenador — **Adelante, ¡Salta!**

El Uchiha parecía hacer oídos sordos, solamente observando el agua desde arriba y respirando entrecortadamente. No, no podía. Sentía como el mundo de le venía encima.

— _Sasu-emo, Sasu-emo, Sasu-emo…_ —Comenzaron a proclamar los otros, comenzando a corear cada vez más alto; algunos le llamarón inútil, otros exclamándole saltar una buena vez. Sasuke cerró sus ojos, apretando los dientes.

Y entonces los enmudeció en su cabeza, visualizándolo a él. _Minato_ , en todo su esplendor. En aquel traje de baño que vestía, sin aquella chaqueta que usaba durante todo el rato hasta que tuviera necesidad de ingresar al agua. Oh, se había derretido con tan solo ello. Tenía un cuerpo fabuloso y sin duda alguna, lo que más le enloquecía, era aquel cabello rubio y ojos azules. Era tan opuesto a él, tan… tan perfecto.

No fue consciente de nada, hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras su espalda y cuando se giró, fue empujado de la plancha por Hozuki y enviado por los aires a la piscina.

El cuerpo del azabache golpeo el agua ruidosamente, y las risas de los otros se extendió por todo el recinto en burla de todo. No emergió, y las risas se detuvieron hasta que Minato ingreso y fue a ayudarle a salir.

 

 

Cuando Sasuke terminó por escupir todo lo que tragó, pudo prever como el blondo continuaba inclinado sobre él, ayudándole a respirar. Mierda, mierda, mierda, era como sí el verano resplandeciera con ese hombre, a donde fuera que estuviera, y lo cegaba. Era guapo, demasiado para su gusto. Y quería… quería que se le acercará.

No pudo evitar corresponder por lo bajo a la sonrisa regalada por parte de Namikaze, quien solo estaba aliviado de que estuviera consciente.

— **Parece que alguien quiere un beso.** —La voz de Suigetsu acabó con todo, ganándose nuevamente risas y a un Minato incomodo que se puso de pie para dirigirse a ellos.

— **Acabó la clase. Joven Suigetsu, venga a mi oficina, de inmediato.**

 

 

— **¿Y entonces?**

— _¿Qué?,_ **Ese hombre me adora, soy su mejor nadador en todo el equipo.** —Suigetsu había regresado acompañado de sus amigos ya cambiado; Sasuke se encontraba alejado de ellos, aun con su bañador y el agua escurriendo por sus cabellos. No se había duchado aún.

— **Entonces, ¿No te castigo?**

— **¿Castigarme?** _Por favor,_ **¿Cómo me va a castigar cuando sabe lo que haremos el viernes?**

 

 

— **¿Ah? No, está noche es San Valentín…** —El blondo estaba hablando por teléfono mientras revisaba algunos papeles en su despacho, allí mismo cerca de los vestuarios — **¿Por qué vamos a ir el viernes?** —Tomó una botella de agua y le dio un largo trago en lo que escuchaba la respuesta al otro lado — **No puedo el viernes. Ya sabes, es el concurso de talentos.**

El blondo tomó la hoja de papel que bien sus alumnos y alumnas dejaron allí en su escritorio.

_“CONCURSO DE TALENTOS BENÉFICO,_

_para el coach Namikaze Minato._

_Trasplante de corazón.”_

Sonrió a medias, luego frunció el ceño a la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono — **No, no, es lo que los chicos organizaron por mi operación.** —Suspiró y masajeo su frente.

 

 

Sasuke miraba a sus pies, apenas escuchando como algunos pasos avisaban que alguien se acercaba — **Oye, emo, ¿Realmente creíste que el entrenador Namikaze te iba a besar? ¿Hm?** —Ignoró cuando el tipo se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su cabeza — **Hey, te estoy hablando, Uchiha.**

 

 

— **No, lo é, pero es un bonito gesto.** —Una tarjeta del día de San Valentín, se la iba a entregar a su esposa, claro, ya habían preparado una salida para esa noche, pero no quedaba de más darle un detalle de más, que bien sabía, Kushina apreciaría — **Significa mucho para mí, demuestran cuanto me quieren.** —Escuchó el grito de su esposa al otro lado de la línea y soltó el bolígrafo, donde justo iba a escribir el nombre de ella — **Sabes que no es de esa forma, amor. Ellos me** _admiran._ **Y, y sabes que no puedo tener clases mixta, el director ha dejado en claro que ellas se sienten un tanto intimidadas por los chicos. Y es sorprendente que hayan quedado en hacer esto juntos.**

Suspiró a otro sinfín de gritos.

— _Kushina_ **, me vería como un completo idiota si no voy al evento de recaudación. Sería grosero.**

 

 

— **Todos saben que está casado, Sasu-emo. ¿Cómo un hombre, como él, con una mujer tan hermosa, se fijaría en alguien como** _tú_ **? Lo admito, eres guapo. Pero eres una completa mierdecilla.** —El albino seguía picando al azabache, mientras este continuaba observando el suelo — **Hemos preparado con las chicas una asombrosa coreografía para el evento, ¿Sabes? Y todas ellas son muy guapas, no me sorprendería que busque que las chicas vengan distintos días a los nuestros.**

 

 

— _Claro_ **, es… es genial.** —Estaba comenzando a cansarse — **Sí, también te amo.** —Colgó y dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa. ¿Era tan difícil que su esposa apoyase la idea de sus alumnos? Los jóvenes querían ayudarle para encontrar un corazón, para él.

Dios, y ahora le dolía el pecho. Aquello más la tercera carta por parte de la fundación para trasplantes, le habían rechazado de nuevo.

 

 

— **¿Y tú harás algo para conseguir su nuevo corazón, Uchiha? ¿Organizaras algo para el concurso? ¿O vas a realizar alguna actuación?**

Minato había dejado su despacho, necesitaba calma, pero una vez paso por los vestuarios, pudo escuchar la voz de Suigetsu. Al parecer aún no se había ido.

— _Ya sé._ **¿Qué tal una presentación? Primero nos muestras a todos, ese amiguito tuyo, el** _señor cuchilla._ —Se tensó, sabía bien de los rumores, la noticia… Sasuke debía de seguir allí adentro — **Y luego los miras mientras llegan las donaciones, cuando les digas que ese es el mismo juguete que tu querido** _hermanito_ **uso para matarse.** —Veneno, solo de la boca de Hozuki salía veneno.

Y fue entonces cuando Suigetsu tembló. El rostro de Sasuke fue elevándose lentamente, teniendo sus pupilas bien abiertas y el ceño fruncido. Por primera vez, la máscara de indiferencia se había esfumado para ser tallada por una de odio. El albino sostuvo el aire. ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Sasuke eran tan oscuros? ¿Tan amenazantes? ¿Tan… _sanguinarios_?

— **Yo… debo de irme. Quedé con verme con Karin.** —Y aunque se alejó, Sasuke no le dejo de seguir con la mirada.

Minato negó suavemente. No había visto nada, pero podía creer el daño ocasionado en el azabache. Uchiha Itachi, la noticia había rondado por todo el pueblo. El chico se había suicidado, cortándose las venas en su cuarto, bajo las sabanas. Según lo relatado a las autoridades, Sasuke había sido el primero en encontrarlo de esa forma, pensando que su hermano solo estaba dormido, hasta que apartó las sabanas y encontró todo lleno de sangre, junto al arma. Una cuchilla.

Se alejó.

 

 

Se quedó observando la tarjeta de San Valentín. Apenas y había escrito el ‘para’, por consiguiente, el nombre de su esposa, el cual aún continuaba sin ser expuesto allí. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Tomó el bolígrafo y decidió poner otra cosa allí.

Antes de irse, regreso a los casilleros de los vestuarios masculinos. Identifico el sonido de una de las duchas, y con solo ver un par de zapatos, conocidos, deslizó la tarjeta por las rendijas y se marchó.

 

 

Cubierto con una sola toalla abrió su casillero e hizo una mueca cuando observo sobre su ropa un sobre color rojo. ¿Alguna otra estúpida broma por parte de Hozuki? Tal vez.

La tomó, la abrió y observó la tarjeta que allí adentro había. 

_“Para Sasuke,_

_Del entrenador Namikaze.”_

Claro, decía solamente aquello, pero para él, era:

_“Para Sasuke,_

_Con amor,_

_Del entrenador Namikaze.”_

 Algo explotó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, llevándolo a estrechar la nota contra su pecho.

 Y tomar la decisión.

 

 

Karin se había despedido de Suigetsu después de un beso en los labios; el tutor de la pelirroja había llegado por ella, por lo que el albino planeaba tomar un atajo por el bosque que le ayudaría llegar a su casa más rápido. Ni bien cruzo las canchas, cuando observó en las gradas a Sasuke allí sentado, vestido de oscuro y con una capucha gris sobre su cabeza. Aun así, pudo notar los ónix fijándole detalladamente en él.

Le sensación de las duchas le hizo crispar — **Nos vemos mañana.** —Le susurró antes de comenzar a caminar. Más ni bien dio tres pasos, los sonidos metálicos le hicieron virar y ver como el Uchiha comenzaba a seguirle. Trago saliva, acelerando el paso, pero Sasuke le siguió por igual, a una distancia prudente.

Cada que miraba atrás, allí estaba él, ahora con la capucha revelando la mayoría de su rostro — **¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasu-emo?** —No se detuvo, solo continuo su camino, mirando atrás cada vez más — **¡Tú ni siquiera vives por esta dirección!** —Silencio.

Más pasos.

— **¡Deja de seguirme!** — _Plaf,_ no lo notó, resbalo con algunas raíces y fue enviado directamente a un charco de loco. Cuando se pudo se pie, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza. Fue girando sobre su eje sin ver al moreno y cuando lo encontró, un golpe directo en su rostro, que le hizo sangrar sin espera por la nariz y boca, cayendo de regreso al lodo.

Sasuke se sentó sobre él, mientras que respiraba agitadamente. El Uchiha había tomado sus brazos y dejado bajo la fuerza implementada en sus piernas, dejándolo a su merced.

Suigetsu tartamudeo antes de hablar — **So-solo… estaba bro-bromeando.**

Aun así, el otro no le respondió, simplemente extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cuchilla, la cual enseño su filo. Hasta ese momento, habló — **No sabía que supieras que la conservo. Lo único que me recuerda a** _él._

— _Por favor, por favor…_

Los gritos resonaron en todo el bosque, hasta que pararon con un crujido.

 

 

Minato no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala de su casa, esperando a que su esposa bajase y así pudiesen salir a su cena — **Llegaremos tarde.**

— **Oh bueno, pensé que tenía hasta el viernes.** —Respondió la pelirroja en el baño, encerrada, con llave.

— **Pero hoy es San Valentín.** —El rubio se agito el cabello y en ello, el timbre de su casa resonó. Se extrañó, ¿Quién iría a su casa a esa hora? Era demasiado tarde.

Ni bien y abrió, Sasuke estaba allí, sangre cubriéndole desde el cuello y de ahí, por toda su chamarra. Minato estaba absorto, maquinando el llamar al 911 y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero cuando el azabache elevó sus manos, sonriéndole de una manera que nunca creyó fuese posible, lo vio.

Un corazón humano, reposaba en las manos rojizas del Uchiha.

— **Para usted.**

 

**FIN.**


End file.
